implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Egypt (1962: The Apocalypse)
Egypt is a nation in North Africa. History Egypt was an important ancient citzvilization. And in the nineteenth century it was taken over by then British and was given independence by the British in 1922 however the new king Farouk was a British puppet and in 1952 Mohammad naguib and Gamal Abdul Nasser overthrew him and Mohammad became president but Gamal didn't like him and Gamal took power. Doomsday #Suez Canal lock Suez- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Suez Canal lock Port Saied- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Port Saied naval base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Port Saied civil port- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Port Saied civil port- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Egyptian Air force HQ, Oruba Street, Nasr City 2x 15kt #Alexandria naval base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). Egypt was hit by a bomb near Cairo and this left thousands dead. Egypt was struck by NATO and since Libya had relations with NATO they were invaded by Egyptian forces. After Doomsday Libya began to crumble as separatist factions began to emerge and to make things worse for them Egypt invaded them. Egypt began to annex parts of Libya and this led to protests by ethnic Libyans in the country. These protests were not very violent until a angey seventeen year old Libyan boarding school student took over to Benghazi shot Gamal Abdul Nasser and subsequently the his fellow student took power in Muammar Gaddafi returned to Shrit and took over in 1968. He began to expand his sphere of control deep in to Egypt. This angered everyone (except the ethnic Libyans) because this guy had planned assassinated their leader which they loved, he was is a minor Shrite militia man and he was not an Egyptian citizen. 1970-1990 So on January 7,1970 one million protesters stood in Cairo's Tahrir square and called for the new leader (who was named Muammar Gaddafi) to step down. Soon the military ejected Gaddafi and took power, as Gadaffi flead back to shrite fearing for his life . Egyptians were under dictatorship, they were under dictatorship in Nasser's days but they liked Nasser. The new dictator, who was named Ali Arafat was unpopular, rude and violent. And then the riots began in June 1970, there was violence between ethnic Libyans and Egyptians, between police and protesters and soon the country fell into anarchy when he was overthrown by protesters the next month. The people did not want the military to take power nor did they want some foreign teenager to hog the country. So what to do? The Egyptians only trusted Nasser who was assassinated. Present day There was civil war until May 24, 1971 where Anwar Sadat took power. The people did not hate him but they were not sure they could trust him. They developed trust until 1972 when Zion invaded and took over Parts of Egypt. Hosni Mubarak took power but was a dictator that no one liked and there was violence again. People were upset that Sadat could not defend the country but wanted him back considering what a brute Mubarak was and he was overthrown. Sadat took power again in 1974 and Egypt has been in peace ever since. In 2013 Islamist dictator Mohammad Morsi was overthrown. Politics Egypt is a democracy but has been often called a one party state since most people like the same party and always vote for them. Economy Egypt has a weak but rapidly growing economy. Sport Soccer is the main sport in Egypt. Category:Egypt Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Arab World Category:North Africa Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Middle East